As A Host's Little Sister
by KyoTakashi
Summary: The Host club meets Haruhi's shy, business smart little sister. Will they be able to handle her AND bring her out of her usually shell. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Tohru! Come on, get up!" My sister, Haruhi, shouted from somewhere far away. I groaned and pushed my lead-heavy eyelids up with major effort. _Huh, looks like I was wrong. Haruhi is smack dab in front of my face.  
_"Awww, you look so pretty today," I cooed and reached to hug her. I just couldn't pass up the chance to mess with her. Cause now days she's usually with her new friends and I'm too shy to do anything with them around. Haruhi stepped back before I actually hugged her and I rolled off my bed and landed on my face.  
"I bet our up now," Haruhi said dryly.  
I replied with a simple, "Yeah."  
Haruhi left my room and I got up and took my morning shower and got dressed. On my way out the door of our apartment, I grabbed one of the juicy geen apples from a bowl and dashed out with Haruhi.  
When we got to Ouran I was about to takemy departure whentwo of my sister's new friends walked up to us. Well it was more like one walked and the other bounced.  
"Hello, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai," Haruhi greeted the duo.  
"Hi, Haruhi! Who's your friend?" said the bouncing one. Since I was at a loss for words, as I am with all people I don't know very well, Haruhi answered the question.  
"This is my little sister Tohru, Tohru this is Honey-sempai," Haruhi said first gestering to me then gestering to the bouncing, short one.  
"And this is Takashi! But you can call him Mori!" Honey-sempai cheered.  
I finally spoke and whispered, "Um... ok."  
Honey-sempai gasped and suddenly pulled on my right arm, "I know! I know! You should come to our club meeting today, Tohru-chan!"  
"Yeah, that way I can make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble," Haruhi agreed.  
And so it was settled that I would go to their club meeting after school.


	2. Chapter 2

After school I went straight to the high school building. I pulled out a piece of paper from my uniform pocket. _The third music room, huh? Alright a right,then another right, then a left._I hoped my insticnts were correct about which way I should be going. It was taking a while so I was getting scared by the fact that I could be lost in this huge building. I started running blindly with my eyes clinched shut. Suddenly there was a WACK!, "_WACK!"? _I thought as I snapped my eyes open to find two boys that looked identical aside from the different ways their hair was parted.

"Well, hello there! We're the Hitachiin Brothers," they said in unison.

"I'm Kaoru and this is Hikaru," said te one on the right, "Who are you?"

"I...um...ah...I-I'm T-T-Tohru F-Fujioka," I managed to stutter out.

The brothers turned to each other and questioned each other, "Fujioka?" Then they turned back to me, "Do you know anyone named Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Ah...yeah, I'm ah...looking for Haruhi."

"Great!" they replied. The doppelgangers grabbed my scrawny arms and dragged me away. Being me I had completely lost control of my voice.

It had been a few minutes since they grabbed me so I let my mind flicker across the things in the halls._Oh! Up ahead, it's music room #3! Wait a sec, I think they're running to music room #3._And sure enough the brothers skidded to a hault in front of the music room door. They practically busted the door and shoved me forward.

"Haruhi, this girl..." Kaoru started

"Is looking for you!" Hikaru finished

"Huh?" Haruhi looked up with a blank face.

"Haruhi!" I exclaimed and ran to her with tears in her my eyes. I clung to her like she was my lifline.

"What did you two do?" Haruhi asked deadpanned.

"Nothing, we just brought her to you!" they protested.

"Who is that anyway?" piped up a tall blonde.

"I-I'm Haruhi's s-s-sister," I whispered quietly.

"Tohru Fujioka, 9th grade scholarship student at ouran middle school. The younger sister of Haruhi Fujioka," stated a guy with black hair and glasses.

"Younger sister!?" exclaimed the tall blonde and the twins.

"Yeah, who did you think she was?" Haruhi asked.

"Your oldersister!" they exclaimed.

"Really?" I finally spoke without stuttering.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "How old are you anyway?"

I tilted my head down and moved my eyes up to look at him, "Fifteen."

"Oh, well now that's out of the way, my princess, I'm Tamaki Suoh. I'm the king of the Host Club!" said the blonde that I now knew as Tamaki Suoh.

I bent down and whispered to Haruhi, "Is that idiot really the leader of this club?"

"Yeah," she replied loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Nice to m-meet you, Suoh-sempai." I had turned back to the group of boys and spotted the guys from this morning.

"I am Kyoya Ootori, are you here to be a guest?" interrupted the guy with glasses.

"Um, no...Honey-sempai just suggested that I, um...check it out," I answered his question.

"Oh, you met Honey-sempai?" Suoh-sempai asked, "How about Mori-sempai?"

"Yes," I replied.

~~20 minutes later~~

About 20minutes ago customers started pouring in. I wandered around the music room, observing the hosts, but soon I got bored. I asked (more stuttering then anything) Ootori-sempai what I could do and he suggested that I sit with Haruhi.

Haruhi just used me like a prop but I didn't mind. It was actually kind of fun acting out a scene for Haruhi's customers. _It's strange when I'm acting, I don't feel shy at all. _I sat with Haruhi till the meeting was over. When we were about to leave, Ootori-sempai stopped us.

"Tohru, you seemed to make Haruhi's popularity rise,"Ootori-sempaiacknowledged then continued, "Would you like to come here after school everyday?"

My business side kicked in, _I love money,_"I would like that. Though if I'm making you money I would like 30% of of the profits I make you." _Ha,when I'm business I'm not shy, I should be business all the time!_

"3%" Ootori-sempai threw back.

"15%"

"5%"

"10%, think about it Ootori-sempai,"I coaxed.

Ootori-sempai was silent a minute then replied, "Fine. You can call me Kyoya-sempai by the way."

"Ok! Bye...Kyoya-sempai." My confidence slowly faded and I became my shy self again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I'm sorry but I changed Tohru's age so she was 14 in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club it is property of Bisco Hatori.**

Days went by and slowly I grew accustom to being a host. It turned out to be quite fun, though Haruhi had some trouble comprehending that. Kyoya-sempai told people that I was the "Shy Type", aparently the girls like the brother and sister bond thing. I was thinking about all this while walking to the club room. _Why is it so quiet here, the girls should be hundled by the doors. _I pulled open the music room door to be greeted by a blur of flowers.

"To-chan!" piped the small blonde that had thrown the flowers at me.

"Um... Honey-sempai, what's with the flowers?" I whispered.

"It's your birthday." vocalized a monotone Mori-sempai. At this my vision swung to where Haruhi stood.

"It wasn't me." she said and stared blankly ahead.

"It was me." Kyoya-sempai spoke up. Right then the so-called king burst through and pulled into a suffocating embrace.

"Oh my little princess is growing up too fast! Your childhood will soon be over!" Souh-sempai exclaimed.

"My c-childhood is already o-over. It's ... t-teenagehood now. So um please don't make m-my birthday a big deal, Souh-sempai." I laughed weakly.

"Call me Daddy!" Souh-sempai cried.

"No."

"Then King?"

"No." _I don't respect you why would I call you king, _I thought.

"Then what will you call me?! I can't stand for my youngest daughter to called me 'Souh-sempai'!"

"She's not your daughter, Tamaki-sempai!" shouted Haruhi, though she was ignored.

"H-how about I call you Tamaki o-or Tamaki-sempai," I suggested.

"Yes! Call me Tamaki!" rejoiced the idiot.

I sighed and breathed out, "None of this really explained the flowers."

"Well, it's your birthday..." started one red-head.

"So we're going to celebrate!" finished the other.

"Nothing magnificent of course. Just a day off to spend freely in the club room," Kyoya-sempai elaborated.

"Why?" I asked and all I got was a group of stares, so I continued, "It's just another d-day. I-it's nothing special, really."

"Modesty, nice." Mori-sempai smiled at me, so I smiled back.

"Uh-huh," nodded Honey-sempai, "You're so sweet To-chan! So we're gonna make your birthday great!"

"Yeah!" chorused the twins, "We're going to make you have fun."

End of chapter. Yep a cliff hanger, I feel mean... oh well. I need to think of how they're gonna make Tohru's birthday fun. Btw to everyone (if anyone) reading my story, I need your opinion. I want this to be kinda like a romance but I don't know which host Tohru should be with, so please message me. Sorry again for changing Tohru's age.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Tohru.**

"Ok, Tohru-chan what would you like to do for your birthday?" Honey-sempai shouted from atop Mori-sempai's shoulders.

"Nothing, really, I don't need to celebrate my birthday," I tried to convince them.

"Nonsense, my darling daughter we shall rejoice on this most wonderful day!" Tamaki-sempai cheered.

Haruhi decided to speak up, "We could play a card game." The twins grumbled something about cards being boring.

"Th-" Tamaki-sempai started, but I was too excited.

"Cray! Let's play cray!" I was bouncing up and down. Everyone except Haruhi was shocked by my outburst.

"Cray?" asked a confused bunch of boys after they had their moment of shock.

"It's a card game with partners," I explained. Then Haruhi finished explaining the rules the host club.

"Well, Haruhi is going to be my partner!" claimed the idiot king.

"Me and Takashi are partners!" Honey-sempai smiled.

"We're partners!" called the twins.

"I guess that leave just us," said Kyoya-sempai.

"Okay," I whispered.

~some time later after several games of cray~

"How did you two win every round!?" compained Hikaru.

"I guess we're just awesome like that," I said in a small voice and Kyoya smiled.

"You were very competitive," commented Mori-sempai.

"Yeah," I blushed with embarrassment, "I get that way sometimes."

"Yes, I can see that. Why don't we try doing something else now," Kyoya jumped into the conversation.

"That seems like a reasonable idea. Hey, Tohru why don't you play the song you've been working on," Haruhi suggested.

"Oh, n-no way! I can't s-sing! I just write the lyrics and compose the music! I don't per-perform!" I freaked out.

"Come on, Tohru-chan! I bet you're amazing!" Honey-sempai encouraged, "Don't you think so, Takashi?"

"It is quite possible," stated the gentle giant.

"Yeah, come on Tohru," stared Kaoru.

"How bad can you be?" finished Hikaru.

I caved under the scary pressure and walked over to the lone piano. I pulled out the seat and gracefully sat down. I curled my slender fingers and placed them of the ivory keys. I froze for a minute and caught a glance at a smiling Kaoru. I took a breath and started to play, then I open my mouth and vocalize the word to my song. I got lost in the song and when I was done everyone looked like they were in awe. Fear gripped me, the fear of being laughed at. I quickly rose and ran out of the music room.

I was halfway down the hall, when someone grabbed my wrist. I jerked around to see who it was.

**Hey people! So far these are the vote for who Tohru should end up with:**

** Kyoya: 2**

** Mori: 1**

** Honey: 1**

** Kaoru: 1**

** Hikaru: 0**

** Tamaki: 0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own Tohru, that's it.**

**The vote is now closed. The winner is the calculating, the cool, and the somewhat cold Shadow King, Kyoya. Sorry for not posting in a while I had some serious business to take care of... and also a lot of boy drama (I have made the discovery that boys can be far more dramatic than girls, who knew? not me) ... yay -_-. This is why when all your friends are guys and you're a girl things can be crazy, because now I have become "Mommy"... I'm not joking.**

**Now on to the story! P.S. I'm gonna try different POVs**

**Tohru's POV**

A hand grabbed my wrist and I immediately spun around to see who it was. Standing before me was they shadow king himself. I stared at him with my big brown eyes. Tears welled in them without my notice until finally Kyoya spoke, "There is no need for tears. Everyone loved your performance."

This was unexpected, completely and totally unexpected. I don't know why it's just that I feel like my abilities as a performer and a human being in general where never up to standards. "Thank you..." I trailed off.

**Kyoya's POV**

Tohru looked completely shocked by everyone liking her song. Though I couldn't understand it. How can she be so confident in one moment then look like a scared child the next. I didn't know why but I felt as if I should help her be her confident self more often. _She's more lovely that way_, crossed my mind but was quickly deminished by commonsense. "Thank you..." Tohru finally responded.

"You're welcome," was my simply reply, for I didn't know what I was doing. I gently snaked my pale arms around her waist and pulled her into an embrace.

"K-Kyoya-s-sempai! W-w-what a-are you d-d-d-doing!?" She stammered, but I didn't release her. I felt the need to comfort her, to support her, and to cherish her. _Nonsense!,_ I screamed in my head and I jerked away from her.

**Tohru's POV**

Kyoya-sempai suddenly jerked away after he hugged me. Why did he do that?

"We should get back," Kyoya's voice commanded.

"Ok," I nodded while blushing.

**3rd person POV**

~meanwhile in the clubroom~

"Kyoya sure ran after her fast," declared Tamaki right after Kyoya ran out after Tohru.

"Yeah, he sure did. I hope he's not turning into a pervert like you, boss," said the twins in sync.

"I'm not a pervert!" wailed Tamaki while he was shaking the twins by their collars. While Tamaki was ranting at the twins Honey walked up to Haruhi.

"Hey, Haru-chan, why did _you _after To-chan?" he asked innocently.

"Because she wouldn't believe me if I was the one to tell her you guys liked her song," Haruhi stated simply.

"But we really did like her song! It was really pretty!" Honey pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, but if I told her that she would think I'm just saying that to make her feel better bacause I'm her older sister." Haruhi said.

"Oh," Honey speaked mutely.

**Tohru's POV**

Kyoya-sempai and I walked back in silence. Not a single sound was made by either one of us besides the sound of our shoes tapping on the tile floor. I kept my head down and continued to think of what Kyoya-sempai had done. I blushed yet again at the memory.

When we got back to the door to the Music room Kyoya said to me, "Don't tell anyone I hugged you... or I'll add to Haruhi's debt." He's so cold!

I responded none the less though, "Yes, sir." With that he opened the doors and we went in. The rest of celebration was fun and much less eventful.

**Kyoya's POV**

Tohru's birthday party was back in session. The day went by with boring common games that Tamaki wanted to play. By the end of the party everyone was tired from running around, except for Tohru, who had a bright smile plastered on her face and was running around with Honey. _Well this will be even more interesting with her around, _I thought to myself.

So what did you think? Please tell me. Even if you hate I don't care I can handle it as long as you're telling me stuff so I can improve my writing and not just being mean cause that's not nice. Though please don't be too harsh I'm really sensative. Sorry for not updating sooner. Kyoya won the vote and I really have to go my mom wants me to go to bed cause it's nearly 10 and her and my dad are trying to sleep. See ya soon! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I got lazy and didn't write for I while, sorry! P.S I'm too lazy to go back and read the manga again soooo….. Oh well **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tohru**

**Tohru's POV **

~a few days after the party~

Haruhi and I were walking around the club room. Everyone was wearing kimonos and crying… 'Odd' I thought. We walked passed Kyoya-sempai as he decided to speak to us, "you two have gotten good at dealing with customers."

"T-thank you," I responded and walked away. These past few days I had been scared to talk to Kyoya-sempai, afraid he'd raised Haruhi's debt because of something I said. 'That would be bad. Haruhi refuses to let me help her pay her debt. Sometimes she takes her independence to the point of just being stubbornly stupid. Yet that very independence is what makes her who she is, so I suppose I won't call it stupidity (yet) instead I'll call a fatal fault.' I conversed in my head. While I had been thinking I had also been watching Honey-sempai receive his lost slipper from Mori-sempai and walking at the same time. This resulted in me running into Kaoru and making something fall out of his sleeve.

Haruhi picked it up and looked at while I peered at it over her shoulder. "Hmmm…" Haruhi thought out loud. It was a bottle of eyes drops.

"Busted!" I whispered right before Hikaru clamped a hand over mine and Haruhi's mouths.

"Shh!" the twins hissed, "The ladies love a man on the brink of tears."

Haruhi started to mumble about how this was cheating and such when Kaoru pulled out some sort of fancy sweet. "This is for you," he said and handed it to her.

Hikaru let us go and Haruhi spoke, "Really? For me?" Haruhi questioned, and then of course all the girls came over (at which point I took hold of her sleeve) and asked her- or him in their view- if she liked them. "I don't really like sweets but it would be a nice offer for mom."

I clung to her sleeve and nodded, "Mm-hmm." Haruhi looked up slightly to look me in the face and smiled. Then Tamaki came over.

"Oh, have some for yourselves!" he exclaimed and I turned out the rest of his rant. I stood there in a dazed for while till I noticed a girl hiding.

"Um…" I caught their attention and simply pointed at the girl. The twins immediately went over and tried to hand her roses the Tamaki and chided them about some nonsense, before handed the girl a rose himself.

The girl shoved Tamaki away, "Phony!" She started listing other insults and I found myself trying to contain my slight laughter. The girl then decided Kyoya was her sweet, kind, and gentle fiancé.

I bent down to Haruhi's ear, "Did she break out of a psyche ward or something?"

"Tohru!" Haruhi whispered back.

"What?"

"Don't be rude!"

"I'm not trying to be rude, it's a legitimate question. Did you hear how she described Kyoya-sempai; no one in their right mind would think that!"

"True…"

"AND YOU ARE THE SCHOLARSHIP STUDENT WHO GETS BULLYED!" The girl; I think she said her name was Renge; proclaimed while pointed to Haruhi.

"W-What's going on?" I stammered.

"Apparently she's our new manager and she's changing our characters," responded a disinterested Hikaru. Well this wasn't good the girl was making me angry. I don't like people telling me who to be.

"YOU WILL BE THE YOUNGER SISTER THAT HAS A SECRET DARK SIDE THAT'S VERY DANGEROUS! OH THIS WILL BE AMAZING!" That's it I snapped, not because she was telling me who to be but because she said who I was and thought of it as just a game. Well she's in for a surprised.

"Tch, you know you're really starting to get on my nerves. No one tells me what to do, Miss Priss." I held up my hand with my thumb and forefinger about half an inch apart, "I'm this close to wiping the floor with your face." I started to pop my knuckles.

** 3****rd**** person POV**

"What's wrong with To-chan?" Honey-sempai asked.

"Yeah she seems more into this then the boss." Kaoru said. Tamaki stopped in order to object and listen to the conversation.

"She's not into this, she has split personality disorder and Renge unleashed her other half. She might actually wipe the floor with Renge's face." Haruhi supplied the answer.

"Oh," they all said.

"We should remove her till she goes back to normal, don't you think Tamaki?" Kyoya suggested.

"Right! I'll get her!" The king of idiots exclaimed. Then he ran off to where Tohru was saying threats.

"Um. Tamaki-sempai I don't think that's a good idea." Haruhi tried to object but it was too late, Tohru had kicked Tamaki square in the chest and sent him flying.

"Whoa, we didn't know she could do that." The twins said.

"Perhaps Mori-sempai should remove her from the club room."Kyoya spoke and said person grunted in agreement.

Mori-sempai walked over to Tohru and lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder. Tohru struggled to get free but couldn't. "Put me down you freakin' skyscraper!" she shouted as he opened the door and walked out.

**Shadow's POV (Tohru's other half)**

"Calm down," Mori-sempai said.

"Tch. Why should I? If I calm down then Tohru gets to come back out and I get locked up again. I don't like sound of that." I snickered.

**Yay end chapter! Bye-Bye! In case you're wondering the reason Tohru has a split personality is because I love Haru from Fruits Basket.**


End file.
